Liar's Tongue
by Pepsi-Kun
Summary: Miku is in love with Luka, but little does she know, she hides a secret that awaits for her to be discovered with the help of her friends, Rin and Len.
1. Chapter 1

Liar's Tongue

Chapter 1-Rumors

The morning sunlight poured into the classroom and laid itself gently on a young girl's cheek. Her teal eyes stared languidly at the chalkboard that was riddled with white lines curled into strange shapes. Her ears could not bear the droning croak of the middle aged man wearing a pair of wired glasses that nearly filled the size of the classroom, but her ears seemed to detect something else...something warm and inviting...a voice of which her name flowed like water without difficulty. It was the voice of a mature woman who was all too familiar to her. The voice had belonged to-

"MIKU!"

The distracted girl jolted with her face written in shock then was erased to show a blank sheet of annoyance.

'What in fuck's name did this prick want?' she thought indignantly.

"Yes, sir?" she asked.

"Will you please answer the problem, so we can move onto the next lesson?" he asked impatiently.

She sighed irritably, causing a pink-haired girl to chuckle silently beside her, her long hair bouncing lightheartedly as she did. Her sapphire eyes that were brimming with life squinted humorously into soft frowns. Luka Megurine was her name. She was quite well-known around the school, too, since her father was the founder of the district. Megurine High. A school impregnated with a thousand studious students like Luka, while the other half, including Miku, could not give enough fucks to go around. Nothing really-

"TO-DAY, MIKU!" bellowed the teacher.

The two girls jolted from his thundering voice, eyes widening with shock, but somehow the sight of his face that was angrily twisted into a red snot rag excited them, tempting to make him even more impatient. Miku knew that Luka was enjoying this mini performance and smirked triumphantly. Her smile then faded when she faced the chalkboard; she did not care if she got it wrong. At least she got an audience.

"Is it x=2?" she asked indifferently.

The man huffed.

"I dunno. Is it?"

A rush of irritation brewed within her boiling blood.

"I dunno. You're the math teacher, aren't you, dickhead?"

Astounded awes erupted from the once quiet classroom while Luka threw her head back and howled fits of laughter. Clamors buzzed around the classroom like bees, some sitting with everlasting gapes carved into their mouths, imitating surprised statues, and a few who actually adored the blowhard of a teacher and criticized her actions as "idiotic" or "reckless." The snap of the white chalk was heard as well as a brutal screech from the powdered stick as it was forced inti the bed of the metal chalk holder. Every student, even Luka, snapped their heads towards the chalkboard to find their ridiculed teacher's face wrinkled with angry creases like a damp towel. His face took on the hue of a cherry so damn red that everyone thought molten lava would sputter, cough, and vomit through every available hole he was born with. Streams of sweat were now hurrying past his eyes and his nose as he stalked towards the grinning girl who remained unfazed. She made sure that her eyes met with the livid man's.

"Get out," he seethed, " now."

"Mmmm, nope!" she answered innocently and stuck her tongue out playfully.

"OUT! NOW!" he roared.

As if it had been eavesdropping, the bell had suddenly interrupted the nice conversation with its trill, commanding the students to go to their next classes. Miku chuckled at the astounded man, simply packed her supplies into her bag, and slung it over her shoulder.

"If you insist," she said and tried to walk off, but the teacher yanked her by her black tie, forcing her to turn around and face his grisly expression.

"You listen to me, young lady. You will NOT, and I repeat, NOT make me look like a fool when I am teaching. Do I make myself clear?" he growled lowly.

"Sure thing!" she replied brightly.

Veins bulged from his neck. He was absolutely pissed that he was unable to pour at least a small drop of fear into her. It just burned him right to his balls that he could not have total control over her...and she just chuckled that cocky chuckle.

"YES, SIR, OR NO, SIR?!"

"Yes, sir, Mr. Takayama," she said with false sweetness in her voice.

He glares at her with his loathing eyes and loosened his grip from her tie. Slowly, she backed away from him and, to get the last laugh, straightened her tie in front of him and proceeded to walk out of the classroom, her smirk unwavering.

"Hey, bitch!" a young girl's voice rang.

Miku turned her head to see two blonde twins, one boy and one girl, walking towards her. Their ocean eyes, similar to Luka's, gleamed with child-like innocence while their gleeful smiles beamed. The tealette smiled back and looked at the young twins.

"Hey, Len. Hey, Fucker- I mean, Rin," Miku jokingly corrected.

Rin laughed in response. Miku had been friends with the siblings since they were in kindergarten. The young teal girl was sitting on a lone swing gazing at the distant sky, until Rin pushed her off and nearly broke her nose.

"Move it, doody-head," the tyrannical girl demanded and clambered onto the swing.

"Rin!" Len cried, rushing to Miku's aid. "A-Are you all-"

"Hey, buttface!" Miku snapped.

She stood up, dusted herself off, and approached her.

"Get off! I was on there first!"

"Not anymore."

"I said get off!"

She pressed her hands against her shoulders in an attempt to pry her off, but Rin clenched her hands tightly around the chain.

"No!"

Miku ran behind her, grasped the swing's chain, and pulled herself up to push her off with her feet.

"Get the fuck off the damn swing!"

"You get the fuck off the damn chain, you monkey!"

"Go to hell!"

A whistle screamed at the bickering girls, and they winced. They feared that they were surely in for it now.

"Miku! Rin! Go stand at the fence!" a teacher yelled.

Reluctantly, they hopped off the swing and trotted to the wall of wired steel where she banished them. Miku and Rin turned and was forced to watch the children enjoy their freedom...intense envy rise and stirred within Rin.

"This is all your motherfucking fault," she murmured.

Miku shifted her appalled eyes to her.

"My fault?! You're the fucker who pushed me off the swing!"

"Oh, so now I'm the fucker?"

"Well, I don't see any other fucker here, do you?"

"Unless you're talking about yourself, fucker."

"You fucker."

"Fucker!"

"Fucker!"

"Fucker!"

The two girls continued to brawl with using their weapons being "fucker." Their argument swelled into a volume loud enough to attract an audience full of curious kids. The audience looked on in awe but gaped in shock as a few last words shook the playground.

"YOU GIGANTIC, PISS-POOR MOTHERFUCKER!" they yelled in unison.

The jovial voices of children have now ceased except the rapid treading of Len's footsteps. He made his way to the front of the crowd and approached his sister and Miku.

"Guys, we should really get outta here befor-"

"YOU THREE! GO INSIDE, AND GET YOUR SLEEPING MATS, NOW!" berated the same teacher.

Silence sat between the twins and the twin-tailed girl as they studied the yellow ceiling listlessly. Anger puddled around Miku and Rin while Len bored his eyes into the smooth surface until laughter emerged from his lips. Mystified, Miku glanced down to her feet where he was, and Rin looked next to him, truly worried that his sanity had left him. The girls rose their eyes to each other's, mouths gradually curving into smiles, snickered, and an eruption of laughter flooded the room. Tears sprang from Rin's eyes as her face became humorously red, and Miku was on the verge of pissing herself. After a couple of minutes of hysterical outbursts, the three quieted into chuckles and sighs.

"You said your name's Miku, right?" the blonde girl asked.

Miku nodded.

"I'm Rin Kagamine, and that's my brother, Len."

The children knew that a bond had been created, but how? Well, by using the word "fuck" of course! Oh, those sailor-mouthed kids were just fucking perfect pals for each other.

"So," the present Rin continued, "I'm sure you guys know Luka Megurine, or as Miku calls her, the Goddess of Megurine High."

Miku threw her an annoyed look.

"You know damn well I don't call her that, you cunt."

"Yeah, but your boner seems to agree with me."

Rin pointed at the bulging lump under the her black skirt that was begging to be touched. Immediately, she hid it with her hands and blushed.

"Rin, you fuckface!"

"What It's not my fault that you want Luka's hungry mouth all over your throbbing cock. Her hands grabbing at your trembling thighs to make you stop squirming just as her bottom lip can graze against the tip of your-"

"ALL RIGHT! I GET IT!" Miku and Len shouted in unison, holding their stiff members tightly.

Rin chuckled as if she took pride in arousing them.

"But what I'm saying might be true," she said.

Miku and Len gave her flummoxed gazes. Rin looked at them with a similar expression until realization greeted her face.

"You guys seriously haven't heard about the rumors? Rumor has is that," she motioned the two to huddle closer," Luka is the school's slut."

Irritation pricked at Miku's heart, her eyebrows furrowing at her. How could her best friend say that about her crush? Rin could see that her companion seemed hurt and decided to appease her.

"I'm not saying it's true. I'm just saying that's what I heard," she assured.

Miku lifted her eyes.

"Well, who started it?" she asked.

"Hmmm...not sure, but I heard some girl's talking about her. From what I've heard, she only does oral. Not doggystyle. Not missionary. Strictly oral."

A hint of sexual curiosity tugged at Miku's interest. She allowed herself to paint an image of the pinkette, kneeling in front of her with that enticing smile playing with those lips of hers. Her crystalline eyes looked up at the other girl whose cock was now eager to plunge inside that torrid, wet, and patient mouth. Miku froze when she felt her hands wrap themselves around her thighs just below the hem of her skirt. They gently glided upwards to the top of her panties, hooked themselves around its elastic, fabricated waistband, and peeled them down to her ankles to reveal her hard member. Luka chuckled and placed her hands in her waist. A whimper drew from Miku as she felt her close the distance between her and the sensitive head...

"Hnnn..." moaned Miku.

The twins flashed her strange expressions, but Rin's intuitions were sharp.

"Ahhh, thinkin' about-"

"Shut the fuck up, Rin," ordered Miku.

A/N: still pretty new to but getting the hang of it...anyways ch. 2 will be updated soon! Actually it's already in progress, so...yep!

(I have no life...( ︎ ՞ਊ ՞) ︎)


	2. Chapter 2

Liar's Tongue

Chapter 2- Stressed Out

The harsh tweet of the whistle pierced into the air, commanding a fleet of young women raced along the white lines of the orange track. Sweat bled from their glistening skin as rapid footsteps surrounded around Miku who was already nearly about to collapse.

"C'mon, Miku! Hustle!" the male coach bellowed.

She growled in response. Could he not see that she was practically struggling under sweltering sun?

Her eyes looked over to the other side of the track to see Luka crossing the finish line; her mood then turned dark when she saw him eyeing her like a kid at a candy store.

Goddamn, he mouthed, infuriating Miku to no end.

Realizing he forgot to check the time, he glanced at his stop watch, and his eyes became wide with amazement.

"One minute and thirty-seven seconds?! Outstanding, Megurine!" he called out. "See, Hatsune?" Why can't your weak-ass be like our star athlete?"

"Because I'm not her, jackass," she huffed under her breath.

The frail girl approached the thin, powdered strip of line with a sorry excuse of a jog where all the other girls had arrived with their puckered lips caged into the opening of the water bottles; Luka seems to have already downed the bottle to nothing. There was absolutely not one damn drop of clear liquid in that bottle. Miku was bent over, hands gripping at her knees to hold herself up. Her lowered head studied hard at the shadow that stared back at her while her flushed face was dripping with sweat. A ragged breath limped from her mouth but hitched when she felt something cold press against her cheek. Strained, she raised her head to find Luka with that soft smile and those warm eyes gazing back into hers.

"Need a drink?" she offered.

Miku gawked at her like an idiot before answering.

"Uh...oh! Yeah, yeah, thanks," she said and took the cool drink from her.

She stood up, unscrewed the cap, and took a big gulp out of it. Her panting began to slow. Feeling a little energized, she glanced over to meet the pinkette's face but was distracted by her athletic yet feminine shape. Her well-developed breasts were large enough to make any girl envious. Her clothes hugged her mature body to create an appetizing figure as well as her pert rear outlined by her tight latex shorts that only cupped her cheeks. Miku traces her eyes up and down unconsciously, and her cock grew stiff. She wanted nothing more than to to just ravish her at this very moment, especially when she is wearing her gym attire. Secretly, half of her, no most of her wanted the rumors to be true.

Luka noticed the girl's lingering eyes and her "excited little buddy" and tilted her head with curiosity.

"Miku," she started.

"Hm?" she hummed questioningly.

The athlete walked over to her, closed the space between them by enveloping her with one arm, and used her free hand to fondle the mysterious object outlining her shorts. Miku's eyes shot open, and her face swelled into a bright red. A moan threatened to breach her lips, but she managed to hold it down. She was kneading it quite thoroughly, her fingers tugging and pawing at the shape. A seductive smile lifted the corners of the other girl's lips and whispered into her ear.

"My, my Miku. I had no idea you were into something like this," she purred.

Miku pulled away from her embrace, flustered.

I...I need to go inside for a minute," she muttered and treaded off.

Luka's face fell into concern as she jogged after her.

"Wait, Mik-"

"It's fine! It'll be quick!" she announced shortly.

She stopped and watched her enter the girl's locker room. She thought about whether or not she should continue to pursue her, to see if she needed help. Inhaling, she chose to run after her, the coach not paying any mind of where they were going. She arrived at the door, creaked it open, and glanced around...nothing.

"Miku?" she called.

No response.

"Miku?"

Still no response.

Luka followed the only path that was available to her which led her to the shower room where Miku was. She was leaning against the light pink tiled walls with her head lowered to her feel. The pink-haired girl neared and stood in front of her.

"Miku."

"..."

"Look at me."

She did not obey.

Luka cupped her chin and tenderly rose her head to see her face.

"There's no need to be ashamed, honey," she said soothingly. "Now, between you and me...I'm actually into this kind of stuff, too."

Miku understood exactly what she meant. She was into bondage. Leather play. Unfortunately, that was not the case with her.

"Y-you are?" Miku stammered.

"Mhmm."

The tealette looked down again, embarrassed yet turned on after learning one of Luka's secrets.

"Umm...actually, I..." Miku dithered.

"Hmm?" Luka furrowed her eyebrows slightly.

"...can you keep a secret?"

"Sure. I told you mine, so..."

Miku felt her heart march feverishly in her chest. How was she going to react when she admits to her that she has a male counterpart? Scenarios played in her head that were enough to nearly make her faint from stress: she could laugh and not believe her, tell everyone in school, understand and accept it, or...she could live up to the rumors... an abundant of possibilities, indeed.

"I..."

"You...?"

"I-I AM a girl...it's just that..."

"Go on."

"I'm a...girl...born with a dick," she finished quietly.

Luka was silent for a second before speaking.

"That's all?" she simply asked.

Miku perked up.

"You're not disgusted?"

"Of course not. I mean, I know it's not...'the norm,' I guess, but...it exists."

A wave of relief rippled throughout her body. She knew that Luka was very popular around the school due to her wealthy background, but most people who are well-known inflict condescending looks to anyone lower them, like Miku. So for her to be accepting was truly bizarre. Guess you really don't judge a book by its cover...then she saw a blush on Luka's face.

"Uh," she nervously started, "so...about my secret...can you not tell anyone?"

"Oh! Uh, yeah, sure! Your secret it totally safe with me!"

Luka's expression relaxed.

"Thanks. God, it's so humiliating...and I really thought that you-"

"I know; it-it's fine. I won't tell anyone."

The tall girl's eyes examined hers and smiled an impish smile.

"You're such a nice girl, Miku."

Miku blushed again.

"Ahh, thanks," she smiled awkwardly.

Luka chuckled under her breath, tucked her thumbs in both sides of her shorts and pulled them to her knees to expose her peachy member. The pink wolf eyed it with hunger, turned around to force the tip to view her leather coated ass. Miku gulped at the sudden change of situation.

"L-Luk-ah!"

Luka cut her off with a firm grasp around her cock and shoved into the skin-tight cheek of her latex shorts. She gasped at the warm feeling blanketing her pulsating member. Feeling daring, the sly girl pressed against her balls, rubbing it in every direction to make sure she received intense pleasure. Desperate for control, Miku gripped at her hips to peel her off, but Luka made it utterly impossible, for she was stronger and was dominant.

"Luka-ohhhh, fuuuuuck..." she groaned helplessly.

She was entranced by Luka's willies. How was she to escape from her sexual torture. Her eyes fluttered into the back of her head from a blurry of pleasure.

It just felt so damn good...

"Enjoying yourself?" asked Luka playfully.

"K-kyaaah...!" muffled Miku.

She pouted insidiously.

"Oh, come on. Why don't you tell me how it feels having your dick teased?"

"No-ahh!"

"Miku..."

She grinds faster against her trembling meat, leather exploring every inch of it. The helpless girl bucked her hips...she's about to cum, Luka thought. After giving one, final, good rub, Miku's cock wriggled itself out, holding in her release as she panted.

"So...I'll ask again; how does it feel having your dick teased?"

Haze snowed over Miku's eyes like a rough blizzard. She felt as though her legs would become jelly if she did not have an opportunity to rest, yet she wanted more...more of Luka. With such an unbearable thought, she let out a whine for the girl to proceed.

"We'll pick up on this tomorrow," Luka promised. "Just meet me in the bathroom before first period starts."

The alluring sound of Luka's voice captured Miku's heart. She was completely under her charm, a charm that was unfathomably difficult to free herself from. She knew this all too well, and a troubling thought wandered into her mind...does Luka actually have an emotional attachment to the girl, or was she only playing with her feelings? The questions weighted themselves into her chest and just sat there alone like an echoing unanswered statement.

AIN'T GOOD AT DOIN' SEX SCENES BUT HEY IT'S A LIVING

oh yeah, and i'm working on ch 3 right now so yep!


	3. Chapter 3

Liar's Tongue

Chapter 3-Glory Hole

Miku trudged through the clamorous hallways with darkened, puffed bags dragged under her eyes. All night, she had stayed up with blue balls, wondering what surprise Luka had devised...which happened to be this morning, she thought. Wasting no time, she rushed past lockers, teachers, and students, her black loafers clapping the floor. As soon as she reached the hot pink door with a circle for a head and a triangle under it, she pushed the door open to uncover a tiled white room with a row of sinks on the right and stalls in front. She glided her eyes about the small area to find any signs that the pinkette was here, but to her disappointment, she had found no one. She let out an unfulfilled groan and turned towards the door to go to first period. As she did so, the door opened to let in a girl whose long, pink tresses hung above her waist. The top buttons of her neatly pressed shirt was opened to showcase the top of her bust.

"I'm sorry. Were you waiting for me?" she asked in a singsong voice.

The girl rolled her eyes.

"Anyways, what's the surprise?"

Luka smirked.

"Ah, the surprise," she chimed. "Come with me."

Hesitantly, Miku followed her into one of the stalls. Luka then shut the door and slid the lock in place. She turned to face the teal girl, wrapped her arms around her neck, and brought her lips to hers. Miku's eyes widened as she felt her bottom lip being massaged, nibbled, and pulled. They grazed against every inch and vibrated it with her invigorating moans. After a few minutes of sharing the passionate moment, Luka planted a final wet smack and sank down to her waist level. Miku pondered her actions until she briefly understood what was happening. She inhaled sharply once she felt the other girl's slender fingers tugging on the metallic buckle of her belt. The steel protested with a _TING_ after Luka unclasped its leathery arms. She looked up to greet the girl's eyes with a warm, enigmatic gaze and slid her skirt and her panties down to show her swollen penis.

"Do you know what a deep throat is?"

Miku froze and swallowed hard.

"Mhmm..."

An artful smile crept onto her face. Miku realized how aggressive Luka is now, and how fast she was moving. One minute, she offers her a water bottle, and before she knew it, the pinkette was on her knees like a dog. The nervous girl veered her head to the stall walls and bit her bottom lip once her erection stood at the warm, ghostly presence of her breath.

"Miku...look at me," Luka commanded tenderly.

She shook her head before speaking.

"I think w-we should-ahh!"

The pink-haired girl's tongue lapped at her sack exactly like a dehydrated mutt eagerly drink water from a bowl. Miku grabbed her head in an attempt to pry her off, but of course, Luka would not budge. She just simply crawled closer between her legs and hugged her waist to apply more pressure onto her sensitive balls. The girl yelped in pleasure as she felt her lips knead, suck, lick, nibble and slurp roughly at them. Miku tangled her fingers into her carnation locks while letting out shuddering whines. She sucked air through her teeth as Luka sucked and latched onto her left testicle and pulled on it at a deliberate pace.

Then _POP!_

She let it go.

"I had no idea you were such a virgin," teased Luka.

The teal bunny averted her eyes from the pink predator who chuckled darkly.

"That," she continued, "was just an appetizer. Now for the main dish."

Miku feared for what would come next, yet she was also raring to find out. Her member had become rigid from the unrelenting fondling, and she needed to desperately rub one out. Luka straightened herself to place her lips at the tip of her cock and greedily wolfed down the length to the base of her testicles. She couldn't believe it. This was Luka's deep throat...and it felt absolutely euphoric.

SLLLRRRRP! SLRP! SMACK!"

"Gyaaaahhhhh...Luk-ah! Don't make that sound!" cried Miku.

She ignored her pleas and tightened her embrace around her waist to bury the shaft into the back of her throat, letting her enjoy the feeling of her tonsils squeezing it. Miku unhinged her mouth open, and her tongue unconsciously hung past her lower lip as her eyes rolled into the back of her head. Carnal desires were taking control of her. A minute had passed, and the girl felt her orgasm approaching at a steady rate.

"Luka..." she whimpered, "I-I can't...!"

Desperately, she dug her hands into her hair and forced her mouth to engulf her entire cock to her balls and humped her dripping maw furiously to gain her release. Hurried pants continued to increase at a higher pitch before she let out a squeak...

...and there it was.

Thick white liquid poured quickly into Luka's guzzling throat while some seeped from the corners and underneath her bottom lip. Miku twitched, shuddered, and gasped from the intense climax. She loved the feeling of having her spurting, frail cock being devoured by such a hot, wet, and filthy mouth, and best of all, it belonged to Luka. Huffing raggedly, she slowly slid out of her mouth, but the pinkette was still frisky. The tip slid out with a soft smack, but she throated it once more, sucking hungrily at it.

"O-OHHH, GOD, LUKA, STOP!"

Her limp cock weakly spurt out streams after milky streams as Luka swallowed it all.

"Mmmm, delicious."

Wiping cum off of the corner of her mouth with her thumb and sucking it off, she rose to her feet and kissed Miku.

Let's do that again sometime," she whispered naughtily into her ear.

She unlocked the stall door, turned around to exchange a sultry wink, and closed the door, leaving Miku lovestruck.

"Oh, and make sure you pull up your skirt," she announced.

The voice pulled her out of her trance, and she looked down to find a puddle of her skirt, belt and panties around her ankles. She bent over to pull them back up, buckled her belt, and sighed. She wanted to feel more of Luka, every inch of her. She wanted to have her all to herself, and as sick as it may sound, she wanted her to be her personal fuck doll. Oh, yes, she knew that they would do it again, but she needed her now...she wanted IT now.

 **A/n: YOU GUYS THE STRUGGLE OF WRITING THIS FANFIC AT SCHOOL IS OVERWHELMING. I GOT IN TROUBLE, AND MY TEACHER ASKED ME WHAT I WAS TYPING. SHE DIDNT GIVE ME A CHANCE TO ANSWER AND TOLD ME TO GO UP TO THE CLASS AND READ IT...LUCKILY I READ ANOTHER FANFIC THAT WASNT AS BAD...but anyway it was fun writing this and i'll be updating ch 4 shortly! (** **๑** **･** **̑** ◡ **･** **̑** **๑** **)**


	4. Chapter 4

Liar's Tongue

Chapter 4- Stakeout

"So!" Rin started. "Heard you and Luka fuckin' in the bathroom."

Len choked on his soda as Miku spat out her sandwich.

"W-what? What do you mean-?"

"I had to take a major piss during math class, so I walked in and heard Luka ask if you've ever heard of a deepthroat," she explained.

Miku's light peach face was now the same shade as cherry.

"YOU HEARD ALL OF THAT?!"

"BUT WAIT! THERE'S MORE!"

Rin began to imitate lewd sounds with her mouth that attracted attention.

"ALL RIGHT! JUST SHUT UP ALREADY!"

The blonde girl just stared at the tealette with a proud smirk.

"So how was it?" Rin asked.

"...how was what?" Miku questioned, pretending not to know.

Rin shot her a look of dismay.

"You know, the blowjob."

Miku bit her lip in thought and closed her eyes.

"Rin, it was just-"

"Amazing?"

"More than amazing."

"Incredible?"

"More than that."

More than _that?_ Well, describe it."

"Okay...imagine you had a dick."

Rin closed her eyes.

"Now picture Luka kneeling in front of you while she's hugging your waist."

"Okay..."

"Now, imagine her playing with your nuts only using her mouth."

Rin, of course, visualizes the pinkette's mouth nibbling and slurping at the sensitive meat, her lips smacking against it. The imaginary feeling made her cross her legs tightly.

"U-uh-huh..."

"Then she lets go, and, without warning, eats your entire cock."

A tasteful image appeared in the girl's mind of Luka throating her shaft intensely; this was becoming too much for the twins.

"U-u-umm," Len uttered, squeezing his legs to hide his boner, "was that what really happened?"

Miku nodded then looked at the other twin who was huffing silently.

"Rin?"

"Huh? Yes?"

"How did it feel?"

"...you lucky motherf-"

The classroom door had swung open just in time to cut off her sentence to reveal Luka waltzing in laughing with a tall young boy with sky blue eyes and long purple hair tied in a tight ponytail. The three looked on with interest as the two made their ways to two empty seats, just a row behind them. Miku, Rin, and Len quickly turned around once she was about to meet her teal eyes. In response to the situation, Miku growled lowly.

"Who in fuck's name is he?" she hissed.

"Have no idea. You, Len?"

Len shook his head from side to side.

The entire group froze once Luka's voice drifted into their ears.

"Hmm, I don't know, Gakupo. I have a lot going on this weekend..."

"Okay," Rin said. "So we've got his name..."

"Oh, c'mon, baby," Gakupo whined, rubbing her thigh.

Miku stole a glance of his hand clambering into her skirt slowly. This made her chest boil with jealousy.

"God, he's such a fucking playboy!" she whispered in rage.

"Like I said, I dunno yet. Besides, I have to help my dad out around the school."

Gakupo rolled his eyes in annoyance and rose from his seat. A disdainful "whatever" escaped his lips as he stormed out of the room. Luka closed her eyes and sighed and shifted her gaze to Miku who instinctively turned around with rubicund cheeks and stared down at her fidgeting fingers. A shiver ran its nails up her spine when she felt her stare specifically on her. She heard her get up from her chair and walked towards her, making her wince...but her nerves began to calm themselves when she felt a hand brush across the crook of her neck and both shoulders affectionately. The ivory-haired twins ogled her in silence as they all watched her leave.

"You guys wanna follow her after school?" Rin asked nonchalantly.

"Yeah, why not? You, Len?"

"Sure, but isn't that stalking?"

"Not stalking, my dear brother," Rin corrected, raising her finger to prove her point. " _Investigating_."

The boy's face was mystified.

"But why are we _investigating_ her, exactly?"

Run rolled her eyes.

"To see if Luka's a slutbag, numbnuts!"

"Ah-ah. Innocent 'til proven slutty," the teal girl testified.

"Okay!" the blonde girl declared. "That settles it! You guys meet up with me in the girl's bathroom upstairs at four o' clock sharp. No exceptions!"

"Um, wait," Len said.

Rin twisted her face at him, obviously annoyed.

"Um, what?" she asked in the same tone.

"Can't we choose another place to meet up?"

"Why?" she sighed.

"Uh, 'cause I'm a _guy?"_

"Uh, you look like a girl _any-fucking-way?"_ Rin mocked.

The boy cocked his eyebrow in response.

"Any further questions? No? Good, we all agree, then!" she chirped rather quickly, not giving them a chance to speak.

"If we get caught, I'm blaming you," Miku warned darkly.

"Don't worry, we won't get caught. I'll explain the plan after school," Rin cheekily beamed.

The light chatter of students slowly began to trickle to silence. Rin pressed her ear against the door to make sure she did not hear Luka's voice coming their way. Assuring that the coast was clear, she regrouped with Miku and Len to discuss the plan.

"All right. Here's what we'll do. We all walk past the headmaster's room to see if Luka's really in there. If she isn't, then we'll just follow her. I mean, she couldn't have gone far since school let out, right?"

"Yeah, but I just saw her walking outside with her dad," Len admitted.

The girls stared at him. Realizing what he had said, Len mentally cursed to himself.

"Well, why didn't you just say that, fuckface?!" Rin berated.

"Because you're the dumbass who dragged and told me to shut the fuck up!" he spat back.

"Goddamn it! C'mon, let's go!"

The three ran out of the bathroom and gunned down the flight of stairs, almost tripping on each other's heels. Hurried clicks of their shoes surrounded the halls until finally they made it outside. They all turn to the left to find Luka bent over the window of a black car her father was driving. Rin eavesdropped on the two for information.

"Now, Luka, you're in charge of the house for the weekend while I'm gone, so I want no boys over. Understand? I can barely take care of one kid," he commanded in a serious tone.

"Yes, daddy," Luka replied.

He smiled at the obedient response and gawked at her busty chest and sighed contently. He was glad to have raised such a young and sexy daughter.

"Erm...j-just please be safe, okay?"

"I will."

"All right. I love you, pumpkin."

They exchanged kisses, and he drove away and out into the streets. Luka instantly fished out a cellphone and dialed a phone number as she walked along the sidewalk. Rin motioned the two to follow her, careful as to not get her attention. A sneeze was threatening to blow their cover from Len.

"Ah...ah-ah...ah-mph!"

Miku clasped a hand over his nose and mouth and returned her attention to the pinkette...

Still had not noticed...

Relief had fallen over them as they continued to follow her. After a few minutes, they stooped in the bushes when she made a right turn to her house and peered their heads over the bush before sinking down again.

"Okay, here's the plan; Miku'll go and-"

"Wait, wait, wait, ho-hold up. Why me?"

"Because you're the one getting head in the bathroom, so it's more like a sexual offering. Anyway, you're gonna distract Luka, while me and Len go through the window you're gonna open. Then we'll try to sniff out some evidence to confirm if she's a slut," Rin explained.

Miku stared blankly at Rin and furrowed her eyebrows slightly.

"Rin," she said.

"Yeah."

"Why are you so obsessed with this?"

"About what?"

"Trying to 'expose' Luka. What do you hope to get outta that?"

Rin was now taking a blank facade and remained silent for a few seconds.

"...satisfaction," she simply stated.

Satisfaction? What exactly did she mean by that? thought Miku.

The two stared at each other until Rin's roguish grin broke the tense air.

"Anyway," she pressed on, "let's go over the plan again; you go knock on the door, go inside, open the window, and we'll sneak in, okay? Okay, now move your ass!"

Forcefully, she shoved Miku out of the bush, eliciting a yelp from her. She glared back only to find a thumb extended upwards. Brushing off the leaves from her skirt, she gave her the middle finger as she walked up the steps to her front door. She inhaled nervously and wrapped her knuckles on the door, knowing that there was no turning back. Seven seconds passed, and it clicked open to find Luka still wearing her school uniform, except her tie was no where around her neck.

"U-uh, hi..." Miku stammered.

"Hey, what's up?" Luka asked.

The bashful girl looked down to her feet in an attempt to avoid her eyes. She just did not have the courage to face her directly after the bathroom incident.

"Umm...I was wonde-"

Two delicate hands cupped under the sides of her jawline and lifted up her head to meet Luka's face.

"Do you have a habit of looking away when you talk to people?" she asked.

"Ah...e-erm, no! I-it's just th-"

Laughter erupted from the other girl.

"I was just kidding! C'mon in. I was just watching tv on the couch."

Okay, that was easy, Miku thought as they went inside.

Upon entering, she gawked in awe as it was everything she had imagined the house would look; a giant flatscreen television that almost filled the entire room, a white luxurious sofa that sat on the snowy rug, and a huge kitchen behind the scene if it all.

"Whoa..." Miku gasped. "It's so big and... _white."_

Luka gave her a naughty look.

"Trust me. It's not the only thing that's big and white."

The girl flushed fervently at the suggestive comment, but she shook it off to focus on the mission.

"Hey," Luka started, "why don't we go upstairs for a while?"

Miku saw this as an opportunity to let the twins in.

"S-sure! I'll meet you up there in a minute!"

As soon as she saw her disappear upstairs, she ran back to the nearest window and pushed it open to wave to the twins. Rin took that as a signal to infiltrate the house. She nudged Len and hurried over to the window to meet Miku.

"All right, now, you go stall her while we look around the house for clues."

"What the fuck are you, Freddy from Scooby Doo? Just don't break anything."

The blonde girl repeated her words mockingly.

"Fine. Whatever. Just go," Rin hissed.

Rolling her eyes, Miku went upstairs and turned a corner to see a door that was ajar with the room light spilling from it. She tiptoed and peered through it and stumbled upon an image quite shocking...

...there Luka lay on her stomach, naked, reading a magazine labeled "Cherry Pop!"

Miku clasped her hands over her mouth to choke back an exclamation. She was absolutely not prepared for what was to come. Her heart thumped erratically, and she placed a hand over it in fear that the other girl might hear it. The breath that had frozen in her throat made her body feel numb.

...silence overcast the air for quite some time...then she had an idea...

 _Get Rin and Len, get the evidence, and get the fuck out._

She silently trudged through the carpets and-

DING! went her phone.

She halted, imitating a deer in the headlights.

Shuffling was heard, and a presence was felt. The door opened...

"Well, hello, there, Miku."

"All right," Rin whispered, "let's open any door that could lead us to some clues."

"But where do we start?" Len asked.

"You look over there, and I'll look over here. Now move!"

The twins departed and searched room after room to discover any evidence the pinkette might be hiding. Rin checked in the closets only to find clothes while Len scoured the bathroom cabinet, but to his surprise, nothing. After minutes of searching downstairs, they met up with each other in the living room.

"Found anything?" Rin questioned.

"Nuh-uh. You?"

"Nothing...damn, thus bitch is good."

The boy raised his head to the stair case.

"How about upstairs?"

"Huh? No way! Besides, Luka's up there, and I'm not taking any chances of getting caugh-"

A pleading groan floated into the living room. Rin and Len stood stiff as boards while the desperate sound coward into whimpers.

"Change of plans. Follow me, and stay quiet," commanded Rin.

Len nodded and trailed deliberately behind her, for he was preparing himself for what he is about to encounter as well as Rin, who felt uneasy. They arrived on the final step and glanced to right. A closet door was left ajar. The curious girl went over to open it and slapped her hands over her mouth to force back any shouts of excitement. She frantically waved her hand to motion her brother over.

'What?' he mouthed.

His eyes followed the pointing finger, and he hung his mouth open.

Vibrators.

Dildos.

Strap-ons.

Collars.

Condoms.

Latex wear.

Ball gags.

Whips.

There was a closet filled with sex toys for a whole village...

Rin started stuffing some into her schoolbag.

"Um, what the fuck are you doing?"

Len asked.

"Collecting evidence," she answered.

"Rin, you're not a forensic scientist."

"And you're not a planned child, Len."

He pretended not to hear the comment and looked back into the closet.

"Wait, what if they still have...stuff...on them?"

She stopped to look at him.

"What stuff, Len?"

He blushed deeply.

"W-w-well..."

"W-w-well, go ahead and say it, cherry boy. What stuff? Luka's-"

"Mmph...L-Luka! S-stop i-ahhh...!"

Rin pulled out her phone and texted Miku.

'Hurry up and cum in her already! I got the dildos and shit for evidence, so c'mon!'

Sent.

Silence.

DING!

"Mmm. _SMCK_! Who's that?" Luka's voice sounded.

"...I gotta go..."

"And leave me like this? C'mon, just stay a little longer!"

"I-I can't...my mom-"

"Oh, really?"

She stood up from the bed to put on her clothes and faced Miku with an unamused expression.

"Lemme see."

Miku and the twins felt their hearts stop.

"...huh?"

"Let. Me see. The phone."

"Why?"

"Just hand it over."

The house was dormant. Only heartbeats were heard. The young girl got up from the bed, pulled up her skirt, stared at Luka for a good five seconds, and bolted towards the door with the pink predator after her. It flew open, and Miku saw the siblings.

 _"LET'S GET THE FUCK OUTTA HERE."_ Miku said.

The two ran behind her, down the stairs, and out of the door with Luka hot on their heels. Rin looked back while forcing a light blue vibrator into her bag.

"Let's split up! Meet me at my house!" the blonde girl ordered.

The three dispersed into different directions, causing Luka to stop. The twins had broken into her house and stole her precious items, she realized. She was not going to call the police, oh no, that would be too easy. Rather, she had other sinister ways to deal with the three.

Miku jogged tiredly through the grass where she stumbled onto Rin and Len's front door. She banged mercilessly at its smooth surface and panted more heavily than she could ever in gym class.

"O...ope...open up!" she wheezed.

"What's the password?" Rin asked.

"Rin, you shitwhore, open up this damn door!"

The door unlatched and opened to reveal the small blonde who looked around.

"You bein' followed by her?"

"Hah..no-hah..." she panted.

"All right. Get in."

The door locked behind them as they trotted to Rin's room where Len sat in the middle of the floor next to her bed. Miku sat next to him as she assessed her friend closing the door.

"Okay, guys," she said, grabbing her schoolbag rustling with items, "let's see how much candy we got while trick or treating."

She flipped the bag upside down, pouring out her schoolbooks and tools, vibrators, dildos, whips, and other sex toys of all colors, shapes, and textures. Miku and Len looked on in astonishment; she knew she was into this sort of thing, but she had no idea that she was so hardcore!"

"Well, gang, I guess we got a kinky case on our hands," Rin joked.

Miku sighed at the pun and ran her hand through her hair.

"Rin, you need to just...okay, um, anyways, why did you steal thus stuff?" she asked.

"Ahhh, that's just phase one of the plan, my sweet, sweet Miku. Phase two is to bring that bitch to her knees."

She looked at Miku.

"Well, in Miku's case..."

"Rin, I'm going to choke you."

"Hey, save that for Luka. By the way, do we even have chokers here?" she mumbled more to herself sifting through the pile of toys.

Finally, she held up her hand that grasped a red dog collar. They all stared at it as Len gulped.

"Well, fuck me," Rin stated while picking up a packaged condom.

"You know, I bet as soon as she fills this with cum, she slurps it outta condoms like they're gogurts."

"Rin, I swear to God."

"Um, guys?" Len spoke up.

"Hmm?"

"What if she's at school Monday? She might even tell her dad, you know... what then?"

"That'll be phase two. We blackmail her with THESE." She held up the collar and condom.

"Maybe I should explain. When I say that I want satisfaction, I meant that I want to shame the school princess. Just to see what it feels like."

They stared at her, but Miku's eyebrows narrowed slightly.

"So, you staying over tonight?" Rin offered.

"Huh? Why?"

"To keep you safe in case that crazy bitch is still after you. What else?"

"O-oh, sure...thanks..."

"Might wanna text your mom, though."

"Oh...my mom's outta town for the weekend."

Rin's eyes lit up with confusion.

"But...I thought you sai-"

"I was lying to her."

She smiles wide.

"That's my girl," she said, gathering Luka's playthings.

 **Sorry it took so long! I have crappy teachers who drown me with homework and my internet was down...but everything's fine now!**

 **Hope you guys enjoyed it and like always, I will be updating another chapter in a few days!**


	5. Extra ol' chap!

Liar's Tongue

Extra Chapter! -Sleepover

* * *

"Hey," Miku piped up.

"Yeah?" Rin answered, unbuttoning her shirt.

"Mind if I use your shower? I smell like sour balls after running around all day."

"Yeah, sure. Oh, and hurry back. Len and mom just ordered pizza and a scary movie."

Miku nodded and walked to the bathroom across from Rin's bedroom. As soon as the door clicked shut, the blonde girl looked up and heard a nozzle squeak followed by the soft hiss of the shower. She continued to strip off her clothes and let them puddle around her feet, standing naked in the middle of the room. She started towards the door, opened it to its slit to find her friend's clothes lying on the floor, assuming that she was already in the shower. She slipped in with her hand twisting the knob to keep it from clicking shut. The door was closed, and she opened the shower curtains to find a surprised Miku who was in the middle of lathering her foreskin.

"Move, bitch," Rin said, forcing her entry.

"Rin! What the hell-!"

"I smell like dick cheese too, y'know!"

"Couldn't you've waited?!"

"No, now scrub my back."

Miku just sighed and dragged the soapy cloth across her back. This was not the first time the girls showered together. She recalls when they first took a bath, just a week after they became friends. That was when Rin discovered her counterpart.

* * *

'Y-you don't?" the young tealette asked.

'Of course not! You're a person, and,' she jabbed her pruned thumb into her chest, 'I'm a person, too! Just because you're a girl with a pee-pee don't mean you're not a person, and it sure as hell don't mean that we can't be friends!'

Miku grinned.

'Thanks, Rin.'

'No prob!'

"...ku! Miku...!"

* * *

She felt a tight squeeze around her dick and looked down to see Rin strangling it.

"Eek!" Miku jolted. "What the fuck?!"

"Get your head outta the clouds and listen! I was saying that if we see Luka Monday, and she threatens us to turn us into her dad, we just use her toys to blackmail her."

"Rin, are you aware that we just committed a fucking crime?"

"Technically, she let YOU in making YOU the invited guess, and YOU, the invited guess, let US in. So, no. No crime was fucking committed."

Miku rolled her eyes at her logic and wondered what Rin had against Luka but decided to not question it again. It was just for satisfaction, right?

After a few minutes, the shower squeaked off as the two dried off, wrapped their towels around around themselves, tossed their clothes into a hamper near the doorway, and walked back to Rin's room to put on fresh warm underwear and t-shirts. Rin glanced at her to inspect Miku wearing her own clothes and blushed. It was the first time she had seen her wearing the short girl's underwear. Fortunately, the other girl did not notice and looked outside the window to see that afternoon had become night.

"Guess time flies when you're fuckin' around in another person's house," Miku said.

"Hm," Rin hummed, "Miku."

She turned to her.

"Yeah?"

"I-"

Len kicked open the door, carrying a pizza box with a movie sitting on top.

"Hey, guys! Pizza and movie's here!"

Miku heard Rin's disappointed sigh.

"Rin?"

"We'll talk later. Let's just watch the movie."

Len put the CD into the player and switched to a screen that was riddled with amateur horror effects.

"Yo, this already looks like shit," Rin muffled through her mouth full of pizza.

"Yep," Miku agreed.

"Uh-huh," Len said.

"So, why'd ya pick it?"

"Dunno."

"Good answer."

* * *

It was nine in the morning, and Rin was cuddling with Miku on her bed, while Len slept on the floor facedown onto an empty pizza box. The movie had just ended, and all was silent except the sound of birds chirping. Miku was the first to awake with a moan and open her eyes to the piercing streak of the morning beam. She looked down to the blonde girl sleeping on her body.

"Mmmn, Rin..." Miku groaned drowsily, wrapping two arms around her body and petting her hair.

"Nnn... I 'on'd wanna ge' up yet..."

"Yeah... you're right."

Miku slowly drifted back to sleep, not feeling the energy to do anything.

 **A/n: Sorry it took so long for me to upload another chapter! I promise that I'll upload the next chapter ASAP! This chapter sounds like crap because...well...I was a little stuck on what to write. But I will be updating soon, my kiddies!˚** ✧₊⁎❝᷀ົ **ཽ** ≀ **ˍ̮** ❝᷀ົ **ཽ** ⁎⁺✧༚


	6. Chapter 5

Liar's Tongue

Chapter 5- Confrontation

Miku sat anxiously at her desk, her hands buried in both sides of her hair before sliding them down to her face; she did not feel like styling her hair into her usual twin tails due to stress. It was morning, meaning that math was her first class...and Luka sat right next to her. Luckily, she wasn't here yet, but she knew she was coming. She could feel it in her rattling bones. She inhaled a shaky breath, felt her stomach churn, and shook her legs. Her stomach jumped to her throat once she heard the door open. She nervously shifted her eyes towards the door to see student after student coming in and making their way to their seats. Miku felt as though she might faint from anxiety.

She waited...

Waited...

Waited...

Waited...

...no pinkette to be seen except one man with a stubbly five o' clock shadow, Mr. Takayama who glared at her with the most vitriolic, pissed-off glare before closing the door.

She exhaled a sigh of relief. She was safe...for now, at least...but she could show up at anytime. Hell, she could show up now or next class if she want-

"Sorry I'm late."

Miku's stomach twisted, and her balls tightened, feeling as if fear was gripping them with its frigid hands.

'Fuckshitgoddammitsonofabitchmotherfuck-AAAHHHH!' Miku thought.

"Just take your seat, Luka."

'OHHHHH, FUCK ME.' thought Miku again.

Luka pulled out her chair, its metallic feet groaning in protest, and sat right next to her. Miku would do anything just to remove herself from her presence, so she raised her hand to capture the teacher's attention. He glanced at it and sighed.

"What?"

"Can I use the bathroom?"

"I dunno. Can you?"

"I dunno. Wanna see if I can?"

He just stared at her and slammed a tan folder on her desk.

"Just go," he said calmly. "I don't even wanna deal with you first thing in the morning."

"Actually, can I go with her, too? She has her 'time of month' thing going on and asked me for help since she doesn't have any pads," Luka lied.

Oh, Jesus fucking Christ. She even went as far as to come up with a bull-faced lie such as that.

The teacher looked on with disgust.

"Yeah, yeah, just-PLEASE! I WANT TO GET ON WITH THE CLASS!"

The girls gathered their bags, headed towards the door, and closed it. Miku knew she was going to face twelve gates of pure hell.

"...Luka-"

"DON'T TALK. FOLLOW ME."

Miku remained tight-lipped and trailed behind her like a puppy. Where was she taking her? The headmaster's office? The bathroom? A secluded place where no one can hear them? So many choice of places, so much anxiety climbing on top of another anxiety. Luka stopped and opened the door that led to a row of sinks and stalls, the same place where Miku received a blowjob. She turned around with her arms folded under her bust and furrowed her eyebrows at the small girl. Her steely cold eyes pierced into her soft teal orbs, and she avoided them by tilting her head down. Not having any of it, Luka grabbed her chin and yanked her head up to face her.

"WHEN I'M TALKING TO YOU, YOU BETTER NOT LOOK AWAY."

Miku gulped at the sternness that hardened in her voice.

"Now," she started, "I believe that you and your little buddies took something from my house, specifically, the closet, right?"

No words could even describe how sorry Miku was. She just remained silent.

"RIGHT?" she repeated.

"Y-yes, but i-it wasn't me who-"

"Oh, don't even try to put this off on one person, Miku," she chuckled. "You three basically robbed my house, and for what? Just for kicks? Just so you would let your friends in on my secret?"

Tears stung into Miku's eyes and was also on the verge of pissing herself. She was so damn scared.

"Just lemme ex-"

SLAP!

The small girl was sent onto the ground, cradling her red, swollen cheek. Tears were now flowing at full force, stinging where Luka had hit her. The tall girl bent down and encaged her body between her arms. Miku gritted her teeth in anger as the other girl forced her face to meet hers.

"I don't like to be interrupted, sweetie," she said softly. "Not. One. Bit. I'm not gonna call the cops for what you guys did, but...on one condit-"

SLAP!

Luka fell to the side, now being the one tending her cheek. Miku pounced on her with maddening fury.

"LISTEN," she seethed, "I KNOW WHAT WE DID WAS WRONG, BUT-"

Luka kneed her hard in the balls, successfully knocking her to the side. She stood up and turned to a pitiful sight of Miku squeezing her legs together with her hands over her possibly bruised "banana."

"Don't you EVER lay your fucking hands on me like that."

Miku was quiet until a mumble breached her lips.

"Excuse me? If you have something to say, don't fucking mumble."

"You crazy bitch," she articulated.

Luka pulled her lock of hair so she could see her disheveled features.

"This time, say it to me and not to the floor."

Feeling bold, she spat in her face and smirked.

"I don't like to repeat myself," Miku said.

Luka stared in disbelief, dragged her by her hair, yanked her to her feet, and pushed her into a mirror, shattering it completely. She seized her tie and flung her onto a nearby door stall where she almost broke it down. The furious pink girl stormed to her, knelt to her knees, pulled down her skirt and panties, and throated angrily at her bruised cock.

Miku winced a little from the pain, but she took it.

"H-heh! So this is how you vent, huh?! This is how you throw a goddamn tantrum?! Sucking on a dick instead of sucking your own thumb and crying to daddy?!"

Luka released the now erect shaft from her mouth and sank her teeth into her bruised testicles while licking at them.

"Ha! Ha! You're angry, aren't you?! Don't be so hasty, though!"

Miku pushed her back, crawled on top of her, spread her legs, buried her hand inside her skirt to pull down her panties, and thrusted herself inside of Luka's sacred flower.

"Haaaaaah..." Miku moaned.

Luka smiled devilishly.

"Don't be so hasty, virgin!" she mocked her words.

The girl gave one passionate thrust, making the two cry out.

"Y-you're a little loose...how many toys have you shoved inside your pussy? Ten? Twenty? A hundred?! Or maybe it was your boyfriend, Gakupo?! How about your daddy, huh?!"

Luka's anger swelled, and she pounced on Miku, riding on top of her fervently.

"Oh? Did I hit a nerve?! So it was daddy, then?!"

"Shut up," she said and pumped faster.

"Is this why you're like this?! Is this why you're always so cum-hungry?!"

"Shut up!"

"Are the rumors about you true?! Are you the school's slut?!"

"I SAID SHUT UP!"

"ARE YOU BEING MOLESTED BY YOUR FATHER?!"

SLAP!

Silence...

Luka stopped, pulled up her panties and skirt, and stood up from Miku's still hard cock to grab her bag that was sitting near the a sink next to Miku's.

"...you don't know anything..." she said tearfully and left.

The girl looked at the door then at her cock to see it still wet with Luka's juices. Slowly, she came back to her senses, pulled up her panties and skirt, and sat there with a hollow feeling.

"What a mess."

 **Wow that still sounds like trash. Honestly, I couldn't come up with anything, so I wrote that...kinda wild, though...I'm gonna be working on the next chapter so until then, stay tuned, my dudes!**


	7. Chapter 6

Liars's Tongue

Chapter 6- Like Father, Like Daughter

Luka sat in brooding silence as she stared at her father with his big fat greasy lips so damn shiny that it looked as though it was polished. His bulging body was swollen yet, if not miraculously, squeezed into his constricting buttoned white shirt. His bright red tie heaved up and down on his chest, and his labored breathing had lumbered into the air. The pinkette stared at his slicked black hair and his moles protruding from his dimples and nose. He was a disgusting fat-assed pig who might get a heart attack just by standing up.

"So," Luka piped up, "what did you call me here for?"

The human pig's mouth unzipped into a tawny toothy grin, seeming as though he had just jammed corn into his slimy red gums.

"I just wanted to see how my little girl's doi-"

"I'm doing just fine," she replied coldly.

Slowly, he leaned back into his chair, squeezing a creak out of it.

"How's that kid treatin' ya?"

"What kid?"

"Ya know, the, uhhh..." he pointed to the back of his head with his sausage fingers, "purple hair ponytail kid-uhhh-what's his name? Gakurin? Gakuto?"

"Gakupo?" she sighed, crossing her arms.

He snapped his chubby fingers.

"Yeah, that's it! Him! What's Gakupo doin' to ya?"

"Nothing. We're doing just fine."

"You sure?"

Luka remained silent. Concerned, her father leaned forward and clasped his hands on his desk.

"Is there somethin' wrong, pumpkin?"

She bit her bottom lip in thought; the action made the pig's "small sausage" peek from his black dress pants.

"...no...nothing's wrong..."

He studied her face then stood up from his chair to walk around and massage his daughter's shoulders.

"Tell daddy what's wrong, babygirl," he whispered huskily.

Luka swears that she could smell the stench of hamburgers and onions on his breath, making her choke down her bile.

"Nothing's wrong..." she repeated.

He slyly slid his hands to the front of her shirt, unbuttoned her top buttons, and revealed a nice view of her juicy plump breasts from above and her ample bosom trapped in her lacy black bra.

"Hmmm...I raised a good one."

"And this is exactly why mom left, you sick fuck."

The man became absolutely livid and slammed her chair backwards with a thunderous thud. Luka let out a cry as her father straddled on top of her with his revolting, obese body. She felt as though her ribs would snap under his crushing weight.

"YOU WATCH YOUR MOUTH, YOUNG LADY," he seethed.

"Or what? You'll 'watch' it for me?" She formed her mouth into the shape of an O and moved her fist back and forth to make it seem as though she was deepthroating the air.

The man cocked his hand back and slapped her across her face. Luka's head was forced to the side with her hair overlaying where she was struck. She moaned in pain and slowly maneuvered her head back to reveal a hot red mark that dominated half of her cheek...and she smiled at her father with those plump pink sexy lips. He was about to lose it. He felt so tempted to kiss and fuck those oh so perfect lips right off her face. He growled and forcefully yanked her by her hair to shove her face to his.

"You look just like your mother-a whore."

He mashed his fat slobbering lips against her own, his tongue roughly lashing at hers. He sucked and played with her bottom lip, almost as though he might tear them off. A disgusting _POP_! was heard once he released her now dripping mouth; it looked like a mutt had licked all over her. The brute then dragged her over to his desk, lifted her up, and slammed her on her back with her head dangling over the edge. He unzipped his pants to his hairy ankles and pulled out his six-inch erection, eager to plunge it down his daughter's throat. He parted his legs, gripped the edges of his desk, and thrusted inside her mouth.

"Ohhh, shit..." he groaned.

Luka gagged and dry heaved at his pumping unwashed penis. She hated the musky odor mixed with the stench of crusted smegma invading her nostrils. She hated that with every hard and rushed thrust, she could feel his foreskin peel back and rub bits of smegma either on her tongue or the back of her throat. She hated that each time he would flatten his balls on her face, his pubic hairs would be caught either in the sides of her mouth or the wedges of her teeth. She hated it when he was not Miku. Most of all, she hated it when he compares her to her mother and not see her as his daughter. She hated it! She hated it! SHE HATED IT. The girl heard her ballistic father grunt as he bucked his hips faster.

"I'm gonna cum!" he announced.

In response, Luka bit down a little to get him to stop...it worked...but he pulled out only to step back and wrap his burly hands around her neck. She felt her breath being trapped into her throat as she gasped helplessly. It was a poor attempt for him to stop, but, of course, she knew that.

"Do NOT. EVER! Use your teeth, you understand?!" he growled through gritted teeth.

A stinging sensation tinged Luka's eyes and nose. Tears strolled past her forehead and hid into her hair. Her stomach quivered and churned. She knew how rough her father was during sex, but THIS. This was just too much. He was never this angry, and he sure as hell was never this rough...no. Rough was not the correct word. Violent was more like it.

"Yes, daddy," she answered.

"That's more like it," and he went back to skullfucking her.

A few more rapid humps...

Then thick white semen flooded her throat, causing her to vomit clear liquid. You know those videos where you would see a poor girl getting the living shit fucked out of her throat on a black leather couch, her face dressed in running mascara, vomit, and saliva? One porn addict would compare Luka's situation to that, you bet your left nut.

"Hold it in just like how daddy taught you!" he shouted.

Then he quickly pulled himself out and up once he was done, leaving Luka ragged as his panting.

"Now swallow it."

And she did just that while keeping her eyes locked onto his. He pointed over to the bathroom in the back of his room.

"Go clean yourself up, and remember..."

He grabbed both sides of her face and got close.

"Don't ever talk to me like that again," he sternly commanded.

Luka just nodded weakly.

"Yes, daddy," and that was all she could say.

It was basically like a father punishing his children, or at least that was how she saw it. She was a little upset since she was now warm between her legs, so she got up, walked to the bathroom, closed the door, ran some water from the sink, and stared at the mirror. She slid her hand into her skirt, but froze, and put it to her side. She was unbearably horny, no doubt, but she decided to save it for later, so she simply washed her face and hair and straightened her clothes. Once she was finished, she opened the door and approached her father to give him a kiss and left as if nothing had happened.

Daddy only gave me a lesson, that's all, she thought. I was a bad girl who needed it.

 **Okay...a little intense, but still okay! Working on next chap!**


	8. Chapter 7

Liar's Tongue

Chapter 8-Satisfaction

The sky that was dyed an orange-yellow hue hung above a silent Miku and the two twins who talked amongst themselves with Rin being the loudest and the most vulgar. She pulled a blue transparent dildo out of her bag and began to imitate Darth Vader while hitting Len on the side of his face.

"Len," she rasped in her best impression, "I am your father."

"Cut it out! You don't even know which hole she probably sho-"

The two halted as Rin's middle finger accidentally pressed a blue button that made the toy instantly light up. Miku stopped and looked back to see what had happened. Rin was quiet for a brief moment, snickered, and burst out laughing.

"HOLY JESUS GOD, THIS IS FUCKING RICH!" she howled.

She mixed her laughter with light saber sound effects, pelting her brother with rubber blows. She fished for another light-up dildo and tried to offer it to Miku, but she slowed her movements to a stop once she noticed her downtrodden face.

"Hey," Rin directed to her.

Miku was despondent.

"Miku," she said a little louder.

She jolted out of her melancholy.

"Wha?"

"You okay? You seemed pretty out of it all day."

"Yeah, I-I'm fine..."

Rin lowered her arm, approached Miku, and dimmed her usual flamboyant look into one of seriousness.

"...did you run into Luka today?" she asked carefully.

Miku took a second to answer. One of her lying habits.

"No."

"You're lying."

The troubled girl clenched at the strap of her school bag. She knew Rin would figure out that she was lying. After being friends for more than a decade, you get to know a person and his/her quirks.

"What happened between you guys?"

Miku's irritability rose in her words.

"Nothing, Rin."

Rin sensed the agitation heightening in her voice, but nonetheless, she pushed on.

"Miku-"

"Just stop it, Rin! Okay?! Look, I dunno what you have against Luka, o-or what 'satisfaction' you're trying to get outta all of this, but just stop already!"

Rin and Len were speechless.

"...I need to walk home alone...I'll talk to you guys tomorrow."

With that, Miku turned and briskly walked off. Rin hesitated to go after her, ran two steps towards her, then stopped and watched her.

"You're not gonna go after her?" asked her brother.

"...no...I'll just...leave her alone for now. Maybe she'll tell me tomorrow or whenever."

* * *

Miku slammed her bedroom door, sat on the edge of her bed, and fell backwards to bore her eyes into the ceiling. Her mind played back the events that had occurred between her and Rin. Her chest had begun to feel heavy with regret, and her eyes had stung. She didn't mean to snap at her own friend like that. She just wanted her to stop bringing up Luka, and stop making the situation worse...

Luka...

Another scene replayed in her mind with her and Luka, a scene where they fucked each other like animals right on the bathroom floor, the sinks and stalls being the audience. No...they didn't just fucked; they hate fucked. Come to think of it, that was the first time Miku hate fucked...actually, it was the first time she had fucked anyone for that matter. She didn't count the past blowjobs as real sex, but when she rammed her cock into her flower, that was definitely when she had realized that she was no longer fully a virgin. She sighed and remembered the feeling of her warm walls clenching tightly around her penis and felt it rise into her skirt. She looked down in disappointment, reached for it with her hand, but stopped as she remembered those words.

 _You don't know anything._

Her hand retreated above her head, and she sighed again. Instead, she spent minutes of regretfully staring at the ceiling-

 _DING-DONG!_

...someone's at the door? Could it be her mother coming home from her trip this early? She glanced over at her clock on her nightstand.

4:52 P.M.

Miku checked her phone and scrolled through her text messages to find her mother's name labeled under words that read, "I'll be home at 8 in the morning. I'm buying you McDonald's, your favorite :)."

Finding the situation strange, she stood up, walked out of her room, went to her door, and opened it with a slight gasp.

There she stood with those blue eyes.

Rin Kagamine.

"...hey," the blonde spoke up.

Miku stood in stunned silence. She sensed no malice from her friend. No grudge against her. Not even a grimace on her face.

"...hey..." Miku greeted back.

She stood to the side to let her in and shut the door. She turned to her short friend who trotted around and eyed the area.

"...ummm...sooooo..." the teal girl awkwardly started.

Rin turned to face her and looked down at her friend's hands fidgeting in front of her skirt. Another habit she had.

"...yep..." Rin piped up and clapped her hands together, "...uhhh...I just-um... came by to say...sorry...for pushing you back there."

Miku watched her sheepishly run the back of her neck as she knew how uncomfortable Rin was with apologies. She was always like that.

"No...I should be the one saying sorry...I shouldn't have bitched at you like that..."

Silence was now exchanged between them as they stared at the floor until the sound of Miku's groan broke the awkward tension.

"God, I'm such an IDIOT..." she said, throwing her hands over her eyes and plopping dramatically on her sofa.

Rin walked over to her and placed a hand on her shoulder.

"Why do you say that?"

"Cuz I just am, Rin!" she blubbered hysterically.

Gross, dry sobs were heard as her friend sat next to her and comfortingly rubbed her back until they were drowned out.

"...by the way," Miku tearfully said, "something did happen between me and Luka."

"Obviously," Rin chortled.

Miku sniffled.

"How should I put this...?"

"Just rip it off like a bandaid. I'm sure whatever it is isn't t-"

"I completely lost my virginity."

Rin fell deathly silent, blinked several times, and took in a long inhale.

"What do you mean you completely lost your virginity?" She calmly asked. "And when exactly did this happen?"

"During first period when...she dragged me into the bathroom. Some questions, some scolding, some hitting back and forth, and-"

"Some fucking?" Rin cut in.

Miku nodded ashamedly.

The blonde looked away and stared at the powered-off television, totally expressionless.

"Also...I think Luka's-mmph."

Miku's words were cut off by her lips pressed against hers; though her lips didn't feel as soft as the other girl's. Shortly, Rin pulled away to look at her friend's reaction in hopes that she wouldn't be too upset.

"I-I," Rin stammered, "I didn't mean-"

Her eyes became wide as Miku kissed her back, only with more force. She pushed her back to make her lie down in a submissive position. She deepened the kiss using her tongue to explore every part of her mouth and pulled away to gaze at each other.

"Bedroom?" Miku breathed.

Rin vehemently nodded, rose with her friend, and followed her to her room. When they had finally arrived, Miku shut the door behind them, pushed her against its frame, and attacked her lips again, playing and nibbling at them. Rin reached for the buttons on her own shirt and unsnapped each one to show her light orange bra. She held her tall friend in her arms, but gasped through her nose when she felt herself being lifted off the ground.

The tealette carried her over to her bed and gently laid her down with giggles emitting from both girls. They shared another kiss before stood up to unbutton her own shirt as well. One snap after another continued to reveal a light mint bra and bare skin. The dominant girl pulled of her skirt and panties before stripping away Rin's and went back to their heated kiss.

"Mmmn, hold on," Rin said between kisses.

Her hand dug into her school bag and pulled out a condom wrapped in purple luster. Miku looked to her side to examine it, which had evoked a thought.

What the fuck am I doing trying to fuck my best friend?

She arched herself up as she looked at Rin with a disoriented look.

"Miku?" she called.

"...this isn't right," she decided.

She grabbed her shirt and pushed her hair out of its collar with Rin staring in disbelief.

"What're you doing? Why're yo-"

"You know why I stopped."

Rin scoffed.

"Because of Luka, right?"

Miku swiveled her head in a heartbeat to her.

"What?"

"Oh, cut the bullshit, Miku. You're totally in love with someone who only cares about sex, not emotional attachment."

Miku blinked then approached her.

"Rin, you're wr-"

She heard her laugh bitterly.

"God, you really are a fucking idiot, aren't you?"

Tears flowed from the corner of the blonde's eyes and reached her flushed ears. She sat up to face her.

"My feelings for _YOU_ , my _BEST FRIEND_ , for _ALL_ these _YEARS,_ Miku," she pressed on tearfully, "have been real. There's not a single fucking day where I don't think about you. You're cute, you're funny, you're an absolute dork, and...you're just like me...so much like me that it's almost fucking scary."

Miku stood quietly as Rin wiped her wet face.

"I love you, Miku. And only-"

Rin's words were hushed with another kiss, but she pushed her away. Miku looked at her with a heartbroken expression.

"Please...just don't," she muttered.

Miku ignored her, pinned her down to the bed, and straddled her. She wasn't sure if their friendship was beyond repair at this point, but if it was, she had room to make one more good memory out of it. The teal girl looked over to the purple-wrapped condom and reached for it. Rin realized what was to come next.

"M-Miku...? Hey...w-wait a minute..." was all she could muster.

Again, Miku didn't respond. She pinched the top of the wrapper and peeled away to uncover a condom, freshly unused. She placed the ring around the head of her penis and slid it back to blanket the entire shaft. She slid the other girl's legs from underneath her to spread them, her full "entry" in view. Panic rose within her.

"W-wait! I-I'm not-GYAAHH!"

Miku moaned as she felt her cock slowly sliding into her pussy. Rin held onto her back with her nails digging into her shirt.

"Rin...I'm sorry," she whispered into her ear.

With that, she bucked her hips at a deliberate pace suitable for Rin. She gasped at each thrust that stirred her insides. It felt pleasurable, yes, but was this really what she wanted? She loved Miku with every fiber of her being, but she still didn't feel as though it was enough...there was just absolutely no satisfaction. Satisfaction...why can't she feel this satisfaction? What does it mean, anyway? What use does it have in general? During these thoughts, she felt Miku thrust faster.

"Ah! Ah! Ahn! M-Miku! Oh, God!"

"Rin! I think I-I'm cumming!"

The two shrieked from waves of the rocking, oncoming orgasm that shook their cores. Rin bit into her shoulder to hold back more of her cries, and Miku began to pump loads after gooey loads into the rubber. They panted heavily with eyes rolling into their heads. As they felt their bodies regaining strength, Miku sat up, pulled the condom out, making Rin twitch, and threw it away in her trash bin. She fell beside her and felt herself about to cry.

"Haah...I'm sorry...I'm such an idiot...I know I completely fucked up our friendship."

Rin furrowed her eyebrows and turned her head towards her.

"No..." she panted.

Miku sniffled.

"Huh?"

"You..." Rin began with an drained smile, "actually made it better."

The pitiful teal girl looked on incredulously while Rin felt a giggle lift her lips. She inched closer to Miku's side and planted a kiss on her shoulder.

"You're my best friend," she continued with her fingers interlacing hers, "that's all the satisfaction I need in my life."

Miku smiled warmly with tears.

"I love you, Rin," her voice cracked.

"I love you, too, Miku," she said before they fell asleep.

 **A/n: SURPRISE, BITCH! THOUGHT YOU'D SEEN THE LAST OF ME?**

Anyways, sorry the long wait! I was stuck for some reason and didn't know what to write, but I got it together, and I know what to do. I know how to start from beginning to end. I'll be working on the other chapters as soon as I can, so please be looking forward! IM SO SORRY!

Oh and /DtK0U64u7-c


	9. Chapter 8

Liar's Tongue

Chapter 8: Morning Sickness

On the other side of the room, the door was blotched with darkness while some turquoise light rested on Miku's arms and face. Instinctively, she opened her eyes and peered through the blinds. Early dawn. Just when the sun was starting to rise. She rolled to her other side to see the back of Rin's blonde head that was ruffled from sleep and make up sex. Wordlessly, with the sound of bed sheets ruffling, Miku sat up and looked at her clock.

7:52 A.M.

She kept her weary eyes on the clock before falling backwards into her pillow.

"Mmm, Miku?" Rin asked drowsily.

The girl looked over, a little more awake.

"Hmm?"

"...how was I?"

Miku started to open her mouth to answer but closed it. Rin took notice of her silence and bit her lip, uneasiness setting in.

"...you're," the tealette started, "my best friend. I couldn't ask for anyone better."

Rin laughed a little.

"That doesn't answer my question."

Miku smiled from the lighthearted tone.

"You were absolutely amazing."

"I'm pretty sure you're just saying that."

"Would I lie to my best friend?"

"Miku, we lie to each other all the time."

Miku chuckled and enveloped Rin into a hug.

"Well, I'm not lying now. You were amazing."

"Better than Luka?"

"You were a little tighter, so yeah."

Rin snuggled closer into Miku's shoulder. She had actually given her virginity to someone that she had always admired, her be-

The bedroom door clicked open, and the light switch flipped on.

"Miku, McDonald's is on the table if you w-"

The woman stared at the girls with a blank expression. Her eyes traced Miku's bare arms securing the other naked girl. Many thoughts whirled around in that poor head of hers.

"M-Mom..." Miku stammered, "y-you know my friend, Rin right? Well, things kinda-"

"Just," her mother interrupted, "get dressed. And Rin...you're welcome to have breakfast with us."

The two watched her mother close the door behind her, leaving them in awkward silence.

"She seems nice..." Rin spoke up.

* * *

Rin, Miku, and her mother ate in uncomfortable silence. The mother's eyes darted from her now dressed daughter to the blonde as she chewed her fluffy pancakes slowly, almost at an unsettling pace. She swallowed the remaining bits, set her fork on the plate drawing a CLINK! and gulped down her orange juice. She set down the glass, looked at Rin's empty glass, and clasped her hands. She nervously cleared her throat in hopes of getting her attention.

"Rin...would you, uh...like some more orange juice?"

Rin glanced down at her glass then at her hash brown. She did love oranges, yes, but her stomach churned with embarrassment.

"N...no, ma'am..."

"Oh. Okay..."

The three went back to eating with the silence hanging above them. Miku bit into her McGriddle and glimpsed at Rin who stiffly ate her hash brown. She inhaled to break the awkward air.

"Mom?"

Her mother nearly choked on her orange juice but managed to gulp it down.

"Yes, sweetheart?"

"Umm...about this morn-"'

"Yeah-uh...don't worry about it."

Miku and Rin blinked.

"You're not mad?"

Miku's mother sat her glass on the table.

No, I'm not mad...not too...happy, but...not mad. I mean, your father used to sneak into my bedroom in our younger years, and I swear to God, Miku. You father, hehe, your father would force me on my stomach and pound the living shit outta my pussy, making sure he'd get his fill. I love how he would just YANK my hair like I was a dog and-"

"MOM."

She glanced up to see utter horror plastered on the their faces. A scorching blush engulfed her cheeks, and she cleared her throat.

"...but," she continued with composure, "like I said, I'm not mad. I don't mind you fooling around, but try not to make it a habit."

Kinda already beat ya there, mom, Miku wanted to say.

"We won't."

"Okay. Good. Now, uh, get your schoolbags, make sure you girls have everything, and, uh, have a nice day!"

"We will, mom."

"And," she pressed on, "no doing it in school."

Oh, mom. If only you knew.

* * *

The sound of chalk stabbing into the chalkboard filled the quiet classroom. Miku kept her head lowered into her notes, pretending to not notice Luka sitting behind her. She knew how pissed off she was yesterday...yet, it was such a rush. The feeling of jumping at each other's throats and fucking each other silly was just an absolute thrill! It may sound disgusting, but for some reason, she wanted to see more of that side of Luka. She wanted to really get under her skin and just see how wild she can be. With her heart racing, she "accidentally" drops her pencil, leans to her side to grab it, looks up to steal a glimpse of Luka with a cocky look but froze at the sight of her features.

A bruised eye notably hidden under a patch of makeup and a split lip.

Her smirk had faded to a concerned frown. Did she really hit her that hard yesterday? Miku played back the scene of them slapping each other and fucking...but that was it. So where did she get a swollen black eye and a split lip? Luka's eyes darted to Miku's, making her flinch a little but still kept her gaze. Those eyes just looked so pained and exhausted, like they've been through hell. Was Gakupo beating her? It's a possibility. He does seem like an arrogant motherfucker...then a sentence resurfaced from yesterday.

 _You don't know anything._

 _Could it be-_

"Miku, sit up, and stop looking at Luka!" the teacher chided.

"Mr. Takayama," she said, straightening herself upright, "stop preying on me and actually find a woman your age that'll bust your virgin nuts."

Every student looked at the man and Miku with awestruck faces. He slammed his chalk onto the holder and turned harshly to face her.

"Go," he said pointing to the door, "stand outside for the rest of the period."

Miku playfully simpered, gathered her notes, and left the classroom without closing the door. The unruly action made the teacher's blood boil.

"AND CLOSE THE DOOR!"

"DO IT YOURSELF!"

The girl chuckled to herself as she heard her teacher having a mini tantrum with a mixture of frightened students. She started to wander the halls, roaming other corridors and peering behind walls to see if a teacher was monitoring for any student that could be cutting; to her luck, no one was to be seen. She explored each empty hallway, passing classrooms and water fountains, then turned a corner to find Rin sitting on the floor with her knees propped up to her chest and back against the wall. Her eyes were casted downward to the ground as thought she was ashamed.

Ashamed...

Her mind replayed her mom walking in on the two this morning, making her face fell hot. Gathering herself, she began to approach her. Rin perked her head up, turned to the sound of her clicking steps, and sighed in relief.

"I thought you were a teacher for a sec," Rin laughed.

"Nope," Miku said sinking next to her, "just me."

The girls sat in silence before Rin spoke up.

"So...this morning..."

"Mm-hm?"

"Umm...does this mean we're fuck buddies now?"

"Well, technically, BFFFL."

Rin looked on with confusion as Miku smiled.

"Best Fuck Friends For Life."

The taller girl intertwined her fingers with her friend's and kissed her cheek. A warm feeling blossomed within the blonde, and she leaned in to kiss her smooth lips. She pulled away to search her eyes for a moment. Miku stood up while gently pulling up Rin and studied the vacant hallway.

"Come with me," the teal girl said with a smirk curving her lips.

She guided her down the corridor, turned right, and was met with a red door labeled with a girl's symbol. Rin held her breath in anticipation and only heard the erratic drumming of her heart.

'Is she doing what she thinks we're about to do?' Rin thought.

She gulped with eagerness and anxiety as Miku pushed open the door. They immediately entered, walked into one of the available bathroom stalls, and slid the lock closed. Excited, the tealette latched her arms around her waist and pulled Rin into a hungry kiss. She responded to this by wrapping her arms around her neck and forced her tongue to roam about the other girl's mouth. She pulled back and attacked the crook of Miku's neck, making sure to suck and lick every skin present. Miku flitted her eyes back before she closed them.

"Ohhh, fuck me..." Miku uttered lowly.

"Thought you'd never ask," Rin purred.

She released her to unzip her bag and dipped her hand into the opening to fish out one of Luka's packaged, if not stolen, condoms. She handed it to Miku, who hurriedly tore open the wrapping, placed the rubber over the tip and smoothed it back to cover her entire shaft. Rin turned her back to her and pressed her hands firmly against the wall.

"I'll let you do the honors," she insisted.

Miku's cock hardened from her words. She pulled down her skirt along with her light blue panties to reveal her pert ass, ready and willing. Taking in the submissive sight, Miku licked her lips and started unbuckling her belt to show her stiff member outlining her panties. She peeled them down to her ankles as well as her skirt and placed a hand on her clothed back. With another hand, she lead herself to the opening of Rin's slit and prodded her walls with just the head. The blonde whimpered from this and sank her teeth into her bottom lip.

"Don't fucking tease me! Just-ohh, my fuck!"

Miku slowly pushed herself inside, tightening her grip on the back of her shirt. She remained still for a couple of seconds to listen to the heavy pants of Rin.

"D-Did I hurt you?"

Rin shook her head.

"N-No...just fuck me already."

Miku nodded and thrusted her hips at a piecemeal pace to allow the short girl to get used to the speed. Rin clenched one of her fists and tried to restrain herself from banging stall's wall.

"G-Go faster!" Rin cried.

Miku thrusted her hips faster into her dripping flower. Juices began to dribble past her thighs and to her legs where they soaked into the cloth of her sock. Sweat surfaced from both of their flushed skins and tumbled past their chins. They were completely overcome by lust. All they could focus on was how they would fuck like jackrabbits and gain their releases. Then, somehow, in the midst, a sentence ghosted with a familiar voice.

 _No doing it in school._

Hell, she already fucked the headmaster's daughter in these stalls, so she might as well fuck her friend! A silent moan breached her lips, causing Rin to frantically rub her throbbing clit. For some reason, there was something arousing about turning on a person just with his/her body.

"R-Rin...a-ahh...!"

An orgasmic jolt shot through Miku's body. Her legs felt like jelly and had to lean her body on Rin's back with her arms wrapped around her stomach. She buried her face into her clothing and slowed her grinding. She just couldn't cum. Not yet. It's too soon...she wanted this fervent passion to last.

 _ **CLICK!**_

Miku and Rin's breathing were at halts as well as their movements.

"I can't tell you, Meiko," a girl's voice rang.

The two instantly recognized whose voice that belonged to.

"But Luka-"

"No. Meiko..." she ran a hand through her pink tresses and sighed, "look, I'm fine. Nothing happened. I just tripped over something and fell."

The nozzle of the faucet squeaked aloud, and water hissed into the sink. No dialogue was exchanged except the look of doubt on the brunette's face. She crossed her arms demandingly as she watched Luka wash away her makeup used to cover her bruises.

"Was it Gakupo?"

Luka furrowed her eyebrows and looked at her through the mirror.

"What?"

"Is Gakupo hitting you?"

The bruised Luka grabbed a small cloth and a makeup kit from her bag.

"Where did that come from?" she asked looking down at her kit.

"What? The bruises? Gakupo, I assume," Meiko answered simply.

Luka shot her a glare.

"You know what I mean."

Miku stood there leaning over Rin and still connected. Were her intuitions correct? Was she really being abused? Feeling her sex drive diminishing, she slowly slid out of Rin. The submissive girl gasped quietly and shuddered from the now sensitive sensation of her pulsating walls. Once she was finally out, Rin couldn't help but drop and kneel to the floor. A rush of sexual frustration arose. She hated how that pink bitch had to ruin their fuck session.

"Are you really gonna stop because of that slut?" Rin whispered.

"It'll only be for a minute," she whispered back.

"What're you so focused on her for?"

"Umm, pretty sure you're the one who wanted to investigate and blackmail her for satisfaction."

"Well, yeah, but...nevermind. Let's just finish!"

"Not when they're here! We could get caught!"

Hormones suddenly flared within Rin and spilled out. In a swift motion, she rose upward, stalked towards her, forcefully spun her around, and sank to her lower body.

"W-wait! Rin!"

But she was having none of it. She wanted to enjoy Miku, and she was as sure as hell not going to leave her urges unsatisfied. She latched her arms around her waist and sucked roughly on her cock, her teeth nearly brushing against her skin. Miku felt trepidation stir in her stomach from fear that she might bite down and fear that she might cry out. Miku placed both hands on her head to push her off, but Rin gripped securely at the back of her shirt.

"L-Let go-ah!" she harshly whispered.

Rin ignored her and sucked even faster, almost choking. Tears leaked from the corners of her eyes as her petite throat tried to throat it, a sign of how inexperienced she was.

"Rin, I will seriously kick you in your stomach...haah..."

Unable to help it, Miku forced her to swallow her length, resulting her to gag as loudly as possible.

 **Shit.**

Luka and Meiko turned to the source of the guttural sound and walked towards the stall. The pinkette slightly motioned her head to the stall door indicating for her friend to knock.

"What?! No!" mouthed the brunette.

"Just see if she's okay!" Luka mouthed back.

"Why can't you?"

"Because I'm not good with these things! What if she's bulimic? Or pregnant?"

"Then ask her!" she urged.

"Meikooooo!" she mouthed, her eyebrows crinkled to make a whiney expression.

Meiko rolled her eyes and sucked her teeth. She dearly loved her best friend, but she can be a child sometimes. She curled her fingers a little and rapped the back of them on the door.

"Hey, you good in there?"

Miku's breathing paused and looked down at Rin who was on the verge of a coughing fit.

Her eyes lit up with an idea.

She thrusted hard into her mouth, making Rin gag harder. She hoped that her retching would fool them...plus, it was payback.

"Geez, think she's on the rag? Those cramps must really be a bitch this month," Meiko joked.

Luka slapped her arm.

"Hey," Luka chimed in, "if it's your time of month, I have some Midol I can get from my dad."

Miku pumped her hips and made the poor girl gag like no tomorrow. When she felt satisfied, she pulled her shaft out, leaving the blonde heaving.

Speak, mouthed Miku.

Rin nodded.

"Uh, yeah," she grunted in a disguised voice, "just got a cummy ache, that's all."

Miku gave her a harsh glare, and Rin smirked.

Meiko and Luka stared at each other. Did they hear that correctly?

"Uhh...repeat that one more time, sweetie?" Meiko asked.

Miku shoved herself violently into her mouth again and bucked her hips ruthlessly. The girl only retched as though she was trying to hack up something. Then white fluid coursed from the tip and slithered down her throat, causing Rin to really vomit all over her member. The tealette forced her head off with a contented look.

"I said, I had a tummy ache," she rasped.

Meiko and Luka gave silent understanding.

"Ohhh, okay, well, do you need anything?"

"No, no, I'm good."

"Alright...let's go, Luka. Next period's 'boutta start."

The girls walked towards the door, creaked it open, and exited. Miku sighed in relief and helped her friend to her feet.

"That was a little fucking much, don'tcha think?" Rin growled.

"Hey, you wanted to keep going, so I did."

"Whatever," she said unlocking the door and putting on her underwear and skirt. "You should probably wash the breakfast off your balls, though."

"Nah, I have gym next, so I can just use the showers."

Rin walked over to the sinks to wash her face, and Miku wiped her breakfast from her cock with paper towels.

"Oh, and," Miku said, "you're bad at giving head."

"Shut your fucking mouth," Rin gurgled through water.

 **A/n: HEY IM REALLY SORRY I TOOK A LONG TIME! I DIDNT INTEND TO TAKE THIS LONG! JUST SOME SERIOUS STUFF GOING ON THAT KINDA HAD ME SHOOK BUT ITS ALL COOL NOW! NEXT CHAPTER WILL ARRIVE SOON SO HANG IN THERE!**


	10. Chapter 9

Liar's Tongue

Chapter 9: You Can Hide, but You Can't Run

Miku closed her locker door with her gym clothes in hand and stood in just her bra and panties. She turned her head to see if Luka would meet her eyes, but to her relief yet disappointment, she kept her exposed bare back turned as she was putting on her white t-shirt. She blushed and gulped at her gorgeous physique along with a great majority of other girls.

"Wow..." one girl admired.

"So strong, yet so feminine," another girl commented.

"Is she dating anyone?" one asked.

"Heard she was dating Gakupo," replied another.

"No surprise there. After all, he's rich, handsome, and a prodigy studying to become an attorney just like his dad."

Luka sighed. She didn't like the purple prick, but she had no choice. It was basically an arranged, or forced, dating insisted on behalf of his father who was a good friend of her own. The headmaster was dubious at first as he was protective of his precious toy-er, daughter. Gakupo's father then offered him a large sum of 2.4 million dollars, as if her greedy father didn't already have enough money, and with the snap of his fingers, he agreed as fast as how long he could last during intercourse. That was it. In summary, it was somewhat like prostitution. At least that's how she saw it.

Luka shook away the thought, pulled her shirt down, turned her head, and gave the group of girls a teasing wink before walking off.

"KYAAAHHHH! MS. MEGURINE!"

Miku could swear that if she heard closely, she could her World War II in their ovaries.

"WHAT THE HELL'S GOING ON IN HERE?!" a male voice bellowed.

The girls knew the culprit behind the gruff tone.

"C-COACH?!" one girl yelped.

"W-WHAT'RE YOU DOING HERE, PERVERT?!"

One girl threw a tampon at his face.

Then another girl threw her own.

Then another, creating a chain reaction.

Miku watched with an amused smile.

"HEY-WHAT IN TARNATION-!"

He fumbled for his whistle, jammed it past his lips, and blew a harsh trill. The girls stopped instantly.

"IT'S MY JOB TO LOOK AFTER YOU BUNCH 'A LESBOS, SO QUIT HAVIN' YOUR LITTLE ORGIES, GET DRESSED, AND LET'S GO!"

Miku and the girls rushed to put on their gym attire and stormed past him with offended glares.

What a fuckin' creep, thought Miku.

* * *

"All right! Today, we'll be doing stretching and strength training to build your thigh and abdominal muscles! Now, we gotta do this quickly, so I'm gonna pair you girls up!"

He glanced down at his clipboard and tapped his pen on the hard surface where his attendance sheet laid.

"Lesse...uh...Koharu, you're with Ai...Onodera, you're with Hana...Suzunne, you're with Himeko...Yuzu and Mei...Mamori and Mirei...Takao and Jun...Risa and Nana...Keiko and Sayaka...Yumi and Ichiko...Haruka and Hanabi...and Luka and Miku.

Of fucking course.

"With your partner, you'll be doing one-leg stretch. The partner will lie down while the other kneels and stretches their partner's leg as far as they can, Okay?"

They all gave an affirmative nod except Miku.

"All right! Get started!"

The girl watch her classmates get into position. Luka studied her gaping expression and simpered.

"How about," she said lying on the grass, "I go first?"

Miku shifted her eyes to Luka, who already had one knee propped up. She knelt in front of her, grabbed her leg, and looked at her face again. She did a little better on covering the bruises, but they were still noticeable.

"Miku?"

"Huh?"

"Are you okay? It looked like you were spacing out."

"Y...yeah...I'm okay...hey, uh...I wanna apologize from yesterday. I guess I kinda got-"

Luka chuckled.

"It's fine. No hard feelings."

Miku felt a small smile spread.

"So. Now that that's done...are you gonna...?"

"O-oh! Yeah, yeah, sorry!"

Miku lifted her leg and slowly leaned in to press it backwards. As her leg bent almost next to the top of her head and touched the grass, the teal girl looked at her, expecting a pained expression, but to her surprise, her face remained neutral.

"D...does it hurt?"

Luka looked at her, puzzled.

"Why would it?"

"Well, your leg's practically about to snap."

She laughed at the concerned Miku.

"I'm am athlete and a cheerleader, so naturally, I'm flexible."

Miku had completely forgotten about that. She started to picture her in a skimpy cheerleading outfit, making her cock harden in her short black spandex.

"Mmmnnh...Miku.."

She came back to reality and looked down to see that her leg had successfully bent itself backwards, but her bulge was rubbing against her camel toe. Miku sprang off of her with a blush.

"A-ahh, sorry! I-I was just deep in thought!" Miku frantically claimed.

"Obviously," Luka joked.

The small girl sighed.

"A-anyways, let's try again."

She kneeled and lifted her leg to bend it behind her again, but Luka decided she wanted to play with her.

"Ohh...a little more..." she moaned softly.

Miku stopped and became even redder.

"L-Luka..."

"Sorry It's just I feel kinda locked up after practice all day yesterday."

"Oh..."

Miku knew she was lying, but she dismissed it and bent her leg again.

"Jesus fucking Christ..." she gasped, "please...g-go deeper...!"

Miku felt the eyes of other girls fixated on them. She was aware of what she was trying to do and was putting a stop to it.

"Hey," Miku said.

"Hmm?" moaned Luka.

"How about we switch positions?"

Grinning, she stood on her knees as Miku positioned herself lying on the grass. The coach saw this and had an idea.

"Okay! Next, we'll do thirty sit-ups! Instead of holding down their feet, hold down their upper legs to help 'em lift their body! Go!"

Wait, huh?

Before Miku could react, Luka had already grabbed her thighs and gave her an enigmatic smile.

"Go ahead. I'll count."

She looked at the impish pinkette and lay down.

"You sure you don't wanna go first?"

"Positive."

"...maybe you should just to get it out of the way. I _am_ pretty weak."

"Which is why _you_ should go first."

"Well..." Miku tried to slip out of Luka's hold, but she effortlessly pulled her back.

"You're not getting outta this."

Seeing no room to escape, especially under the coach's vigilance, Miku lay back down with her arms crossed on her chest and strained to sit up.

"That's one," Luka counted.

She plopped back down then struggled to sit up again.

"Two."

And again.

"Three."

And again.

"Four."

And again.

"Gah!" huffed Miku.

"That's five. C'mon, Miku! You only have twenty-five more!"

'Twenty-five?! What the fuck?!' thought Miku.

"Look...how 'bout you go ahead and do your-?"

Luka's face leaned in close to Miku's.

"DO. THE DAMN. SIT UPS."

Miku felt herself became chilly from her partner's tone and sat up then lay back down, repeating the motion.

Six...seven...ei...eight...nine...ten...holy motherfuck, it's hot...!

"It's hot as a bitch in heat..." rasped Miku as she fell on her back.

 _Poke..._

Miku jumped from the abrupt feeling of something brushing against her bulge. She snapped herself up to pan down and found Luka biting her member through her shorts. Seeing that she made her jerk upwards, Luka let go with a playful smile.

"Knew that would help," she said.

Miku scurried herself out of Luka's hold and squeezed her legs shut. A loud whistle screamed across the field.

"MIKU, HURRY AND DO THE SIT UPS!"

The fearful teal girl shook her head. Appalled, the coach stomped towards her and shoved his face to hers.

"Now, look. As I've said in the locker rooms, I have to keep my eye on you, so if you wanna pass my class, and trust me, I don't wanna see your weak ass next year, you better do these god damn sit-ups. Are we clear?"

He dragged her by the collar of her shirt like a dog and threw her in front of Luka before stealing a glance of his star athlete's perfect set of jugs and walking off.

"Motherfucker," Miku insulted under her breath.

Luka laughed from the churlish comment. She placed both hands on her shoulders, gently pushed her down where the grass brushed against her back, and straddled her.

"Now try doing the sit-ups," she purred.

Miku gawked at her and placed both hands on her latex-protected thighs scorching from the sun to pry her off. Luka felt her struggling underneath and squeezed them tighter.

"C'mon! Try harder!"

"Luka, it's too fucking hot for this!"

The pinkette giggled and gyrated on her. The class and the coach ogled at the racy sight, and he sounded off the whistle.

"A-alright, you two! Break it up! Go take a breather and cool off or something..." he advised.

Luka stood up to stretch her arms. Miku staggered to her feet and stumbled away from the field.

"Where ya goin'?" she called out.

"Does it matter?" the other girl answered languidly.

Luka relaxed her arms and watched her trudge towards the shower room. Once there was enough distance between them, the pink wolf stalked insidiously and soundlessly behind her, silencing her footsteps. She smirked dastardly knowing that she would catch her right in her trap.

 **JESUS CHRIST IM SORRY (YOU KNOW WHAT? DONT ACCEPT MY APOLOGIES ANYMORE. PLEASE CALL ME WHATEVER NAME YOU GUYS WANT BECAUSE IM JUST HORRIBLE WITH UPDATING THESE CHAPTERS ON TIME...) but hey, I'm getting to the end of this story! We're only halfway there!**


	11. Chapter 10

Liar's Tongue

Chapter 10: Shower Thoughts

The nozzle squeaked, and a rush of water pelted Miku's skin. She didn't realize how tired she was because as soon as the warm water hit her, it felt like a steamy warm blanket had melted deep into her bones. She tiredly looked to her side and found a soap bar resting on the soap dish. Reaching for it, she wetted her member and used the soap the lather it. As she washed its head and shaft, a door creaked open from behind. Miku froze at the feeling of someone's presence approaching, and two arms wrapped themselves around her waist.

"So, how'd it feel getting head from someone other than me?" a husky feminine voice asked.

Miku suddenly grew cold as she knew who that voice had belonged to.

"What do you mean?"

"Oh, drop the act, dear. You really thought you could bullshit me? Lemme tell you how I know; for one, I saw four legs underneath the stall. Second, I can see between the crack of the door."

The girl could hear her own heartbeat quicken and just replied with nothing. What could she say in this situation? She was like a fly stuck in a spider's sticky thread.

"So," Luka pressed on, "are you gonna answer my question?"

"...it was...nothing special."

Luka chuckled and slid her right hand to her member, making the small girl shudder.

"Really? Nothing special, huh? Then tell me; have you tell actually done it?"

Miku grew red and kept her back towards her. The pinkette raised both eyebrows and smirked.

"Oh my god, you guys did?!" she laughed. "Honestly, I didn't think you had it in you. Well, then again, we did-"

The other girl swiftly turned to face her, cutting her off with a stern yet embarrassed expression.

"Something you wanna tell me?" Luka teaser.

"What we did," Miku started, "was a mistake. A very...regrettable mistake."

"Mmm," Luka hummed as her arms pulled Mimi's body close to hers, "and why's that? I thought you were great for your first time."

The trapped girl forcefully wriggled away from her embrace and turned her head to the side. Her captor saw this as an opening and roughly attacked her neck. A small and surprised whimper fell from her lips as she struggled to push her away but only ended up entangling her fingers in her hair. The pinkette's thighs squeezed themselves between her twitching cock as she slowly traced her finger up and down her spine.

"L-Luka! Ah! S—stop!"

Luka just ignored her and grinded until precum leaked past her legs.

"Almost there," she sang.

Miku felt her stomach churn and tightened her hold onto her. Thick white liquid shot from her member while her cries bounced off the walls.

Then there was a light yet labored breathing shuddering through the frail Miku along with a chortle from the other.

"Was that really all you got? That's not even enough to knock me up."

"Can't get knocked up when daddy gives you morning pills," mumbled Miku.

Luka heard the snide remark and felt a rush of anger bubbling in her chest. She sent her knee flying to her member, making the girl groan in pain.

"Me and my dad have a normal FUCKING relationship," she growled and stormed off.

Miku just laid on the floor shriveled up in agony.

"Sure you guys do."

 **Boy that sucked, but I'll get better. Kinda rusty and short since I haven't worked it in a while, but I'll make sure to keep this going!**


	12. Chapter 11

**Just a warning, I tried to make this as subtle as possible. This was a little heavy to write.**

Liar's Tongue

Chapter 11: Piecing the Puzzle Together

Miku sat in a cushioned blue chair silently as she was faced with a greasy pig-like creature, his slicked hair coated with gel. His bulging body rose and fell gently, while a soft wheeze rolled about in the quiescent room. She lifted her eyebrows in amazement and revulsion. She has seen this "man" waddling up and down the hallways with Luka and during school events, but seeing him so up close and personal would make just about anyone lose his/her lunch. Her unsettled eyes shifted to the name tag standing at attention on his desk and glazed over the words etched in bold print.

'ISAO MEGURINE'

"Miss, uh, Hatsune, was it?" he asked.

The sound of his voice instantly brought her back to reality.

"Ah, yeah. Yeah, sorry; I was just, um...thinking," she stammered.

The man stared at her for a brief moment then cleared his throat in an attempt to not let awkwardness step in between them.

"So," he pressed on, "I'm sure you know why I called you up here, right?"

Miku blinked at him a couple of times and played with her thumbs in her lap. She was dearly hoping, mentally praying even, that Luka had not told him anything, especially the "break-in" incident.

"Ummm...n-no, not one clue..."

A dusty laughter tumbled from his lips. Hearing the doubtful chuckle made her heart thud against her chest.

"C'mon! Don'cha wanna try and guess?"

"Uhh...could ya maybe gimme a hint?"

The man kept his yellow-stained toothy grin and let the lingering laughter shake his shoulders. His reactions made the tealette smile very nervously.

"Ahh, you're a funny little girl, Miku. But really, you can't fool this old man! Now" he clasped his hands together and sat them on his desk, "let's start off easy. What's your relationship with my daughter?"

Warm blood rushed to Miku's face.

"Relationship?" she asked.

"Mhm," he replied.

"With...?"

"...my daughter."

"Luka, right?"

The man figured that she was playing dumb and smirked that same damn smirk Luka would have. They truly were father and daughter.

"Yes. Luka Megurine."

"She's...we're...friends."

The principle cocked his thin eyebrow at her.

"Friends?"

"Yeah. Best friends, in fact."

"Uh-huh. Welp," he unlocked his hands and leaned back in his chair, "glad to hear it. But...friends...do get into arguments with each other sometimes, whether it's over something big or...small, really. It's only natural. 'Specially at your age."

Miku tensed up. Where the hell was he going with this conversation?

"...did Luka tell you something?"

The question made his waxy lips pull into a tighter smile.

"Hmm...and why would you ask that?" he playfully questioned.

The distressed girl's words faltered, fueling the pig's triumph. She knew that he was onto something, but she did not want to address it.

"Why don'chu tell me about what happened between you two in the bathroom?"

Fear had gripped its hands around her neck, preventing her from breathing. So, she did tell him. But when? Probably after gym class when she stormed off, she assumed.

"Did you two, maybe, get into a fight about something personal? Oh, what am I saying? All fights between friends are personal, right? But this _is_ my daughter we're talking about, so as a concerned parent, I gotta worry about my darling little pumpkin."

Miku glanced over at a photo of a smiling Luka who resembled a young girl with only her father resting his oversized hand on top of her head. She examined the picture when she noticed something peculiar.

Her mother was not present.

"Does...Luka have a mom?"

The man's smile slowly faded.

"...yes, but she-"

"Died?" Miku cut in.

He swallowed and loosened his tie.

"No, she just...left."

Miku studied the picture of the young Luka again.

Then realization struck her, and it almost made her vomit.

"But...let's not get into that topic. Now, as for-"

"What's your relationship with Luka?"

Silence sliced through them once again.

"What do you mean? She's my daughter," he claimed as he sat back up.

"Really? And is that how you see her?"

He knitted his eyebrows together as he squinted his dark brown pupils in scrutiny.

"Are you suggesting that I rape my own daughter?" he asked gravely.

Miku just paused and stared at him. She felt as though she had turned the tables, making her feel in control. More importantly, she may be getting closer to the truth as to why Luka could be the way she is. He had corrupted her, and he damn well knew it. Suddenly, the man angrily rose from his seat, slamming it to the floor, stalked around the desk, and shoved his face into hers. The girl sat collectively in her chair unfazed by his red jowls quivering in rage.

"ARE YOU SUGGESTING THAT I RAPE MY OWN DAUGHTER?!" he bellowed.

Miku didn't utter a single word for a second and kept her composure. Then she opened her mouth to speak.

"Tell me. Am I looking at a father who loves his daughter, or am I looking at a molester?"

He shakily raised his eyebrows, forming waves of wrinkles on his forehead, and he clenched his teeth.

"GET THE HELL OUT OF MY OFFICE! NOW!" he seethed.

With that, Miku swung her bag over her shoulder and walked over to the door. She twisted its silver handle to open it and exited with a satisfied grin. Roaring seas of fury coarse throughout his body, and he threw the picture of him and Luka against the wall, shattering the frame. He combed his fingers through his hair and sighed.

"Goddammit," he growled.

 **A/n: hey guys! Sorry it took a while to upload, but actually i was debating whether or not i should leave out this chapter. It wasn't really easy to write this since it kind of hints around with...you know..but I also thought it was important, so yeah. Not an easy subject to talk about, or even write about for that matter. Also if you're going through something like this, or if you did, I encourage you to please feel free to talk to someone who'll listen. That is all! Oh! And next chap is comin dudes!**


End file.
